Many industrial and commercial sites require the ability to access temporary electricity sources when the normal source fails. For example, many telecommunications equipment cabinets are normally provided electricity by the local utility through the electrical power grid, but they also have internal batteries for backup in case the grid fails. Since the batteries have limited run time, however, many of these cabinets also have the ability to connect to an external, temporary generator that can be brought on-site to power the telecommunications equipment during long-term electric utility outages. Many other electrical switchgear cabinets, modular units, and commercial buildings also have facilities to temporarily connect electrical generators, including those used in construction sites.
Referring to FIG. 1, the traditional means for temporarily electrically connecting an external generator to a switchgear cabinet is a large, single cable connector with multiple pins. As shown in FIG. 1, these connectors are mounted on the outside of the cabinet and usually include a weatherproof cover over the connector for when the connector is not in use. One problem with this traditional connector is that many different connector sizes, pin counts, and configurations are utilized in the field, and matching up to any one configuration may be difficult. Therefore, when the need to connect a temporary generator arises, the connector supplied with the generator often does not match the connector supplied on the cabinet. Since these outages often occur during non-business hours and during extremely inclement conditions, procuring the appropriate connector is not always an option.
Another problem with the traditional connector is the handling of the connecting cable and connecting it to the connector. Since the traditional connector is a single cable connector with multiple pins for the multiple phases of the electrical generator, the connecting cable is often large, heavy, and unwieldy. Physically connecting the generator cable to the supplied switchgear connector is often an arduous task that is often exacerbated by the conditions that are extant when the external generator is needed. In some industries where temporary power connections must be frequently made, certain “quick-release” connectors have been developed and deployed. These connectors often connect only a single pin (or single phase) using a quarter-turn cam-lock connector or a half-turn cam-lock connector, that can be easily connected and disconnected. Quick release connectors have been used in some temporary power generation connection applications.
Yet another problem with traditional temporary connectors, and even with quick-release connectors, is that, when used, they are often not as secure as desired. Although the connectors and their enclosures may be sealed against weather when not in use, traditional connectors and connector enclosures cannot be secured against weather or vandalism while they are in use. Most connectors and enclosures employ a door or cover that is closed when not in use and open when in use. But when the door or cover is open, with the temporary conductors connected to the connector, the connectors are exposed to weather, small animals, vandalism, and unwelcome tampering.
It is an object of some embodiments of this invention to provide an improved secure electrical connector enclosure. Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will appear from the specification, claims, and accompanying drawings which form a part hereof. In carrying out the objects of this invention, it is to be understood that its essential features are susceptible to change in design and structural arrangement, with only one practical, and preferred embodiment being illustrated in the accompanying drawings, as required.